Remembrance
by SleepyMew
Summary: Naruto thought himself the exception in a world unknown, trapped and without a way home. He is wrong. AU.
1. All life is (not) precious

**Read it and weep.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki. That was his name.

An awkward, violent, downright bitter boy with blonde hair and wide blue eyes. He appeared seemingly out of thin air around a month ago on a Scholarship that she'd never heard of, stood out like a sore thumb and was entirely incapable of fitting in. Reports of 'snide remarks' and 'disrupting class' weren't uncommon by the end of the first week.

Now here he lay.

Dying - nearly dead.

The cause? A hole, roughly the size of a tennis ball, over his right lung.

"You look terrible." she said, eyeing the blood caked to that oddly marked face.

To her surprise, quickly fading jewels found her voice and he somehow managed a weak smile, though it wasn't aimed at her.

If she were to be honest he seemed at peace, happy that Death held his soul in the palm of its hand. The exact opposite of what she'd expect from a high school student. It was a universal truth that all creatures feared Death. Man, God and everything in-between spent their entire lives running from it. Few are those who smiled as if greeting an old friend.

Curious.

" _What is it that you see, I wonder?_ "

He meant to speak, she was sure of this, but a death rattle was all that escaped cracked lips. No doubt he was choking on his own blood, far beyond helping now.

Violet eyes moved to the scenery surrounding Naruto's broken outline. The fountain nearby was shattered, water flooding the colored stone plaza and soaking into her shoes. Small craters littered about, the very air itself still thick with magical energy - there was a fight here. A devil and an angel met, once again humanity paid the price.

" _How unfortunate that it had to be you_."

What God condemns its own people to such suffering? The question haunted her every waking moment among a thousand others. Every day and night that her tired eyes remained wide-open she agonized over everything and nothing all at once. What she could do and what she couldn't, moments that she could never hope change. There was too much to do and not enough time, ten lifetimes wouldn't suffice. So instead she chose to take it little by little, piece by piece.

Start a Legacy. Improve the lives of those around her.

Do something good - something unlike a devil.

Perhaps Naruto Uzumaki might have changed somewhere down the line, for better or for worse. Who knows? The only thing she was absolutely sure of was that now, he would never get the chance.

" _A shame_."

Blonde hair and blue eyes.

Like the sun and the sky.

"...S...S..."

She blinked, mimicking an owl. More than a little surprised that he was _still_ breathing, let alone finding the energy to speak. Bloody fingers scraped against the ground, desperate in their search. Naruto was barely holding on, clinging to something she couldn't see. Why, and for what purpose? He looked ready to give in, what changed?

" _Who is it that you see?_ "

"S-So..."

A violent cough. More blood.

He was fighting for this, pouring every ounce of strength that remained.

Nothing short of a losing battle, and yet...

"Sorry."

Naruto Uzumaki's last words. Any further struggle ceased.

He was dead.

A frown turned the corners of her lips downward, solemn gaze meeting those now lifeless eyes.

She mourned the passing in silence. He did not know her and she did not know him, but whatever life led Naruto Uzumaki to this point wasn't an easy one - that was for sure.

" _What an ugly smile_."

With that, Sona Sitri reached over and gently closed his eyelids, standing to her full height after and surveying the area again. Come tomorrow it would look very different. Naruto's death would be ruled a gun-point robbery gone wrong and the world would continue to turn. A single wave of her hand is all it took and what used to be no longer was.

She spared the corpse one more glance.

In that split-second, her vision bled red.


	2. Everyone is (not) born equal

He awoke with a start, eyes wide, covered in a cold sweat and gasping for air. His entire body shaking beyond control. An echo of doom throbbing inside his chest - the memory still fresh.

Of that man and the girl.

Those wings.

"You're awake."

It was only when she spoke that he realized she'd been there.

Naruto's neck turned, snapped more like, and bright blue eyes collided with a narrow pair of ironclad violet. "Welcome back. To the land of the living that is. You did die last night, after all."

A girl with cropped, straight hair the color raven.

His mouth opened to speak, but she didn't let him.

"Don't bother. You don't need to introduce yourself. I already know who you are. You see, in the past month, Naruto Uzumaki, you alone have contributed to the bulk of my paperwork." She paused to adjust her glasses. "I'm a bit of a perfectionist by the way, so when I do something I do tend to do it right. I could spend hours on one thing if I don't think it's good enough. I usually don't. And all of this extra paperwork to meticulously file has really cut into my free time, which I use to play Chess. I love Chess. And by doing what you do, you've cut into my Chess time. To summarize, this means that, personally, I don't like you." She then added as an after-thought, "And my name, if we are to be introduced, is Sona."

Naruto - for once in a long time - was rendered speechless. A single word leaving his parted lips after a long and unpleasant silence.

"What?"

Sona shook her head, "As expected. Never-mind." It didn't take a genius to see that she didn't want to bother. "There are more important things to discuss anyway. Like for example, yourself."

If it were anyone else they might have missed it. The way Naruto's eyes panned the room. Never quite meeting her own for too long. He made it difficult to get a read, but she caught it nonetheless. At the mere mention, those obnoxiously relaxed features hardened.

"I take it you saw."

Straight to the point.

"I did."

Sona did a lot more than just see, but Naruto didn't need to know that.

In spite of her own bubbling questions, she was fully aware there was nothing to be gained. She'd felt it, after all.

Malice.

Hate.

Licking at her flesh and bone, burning her. Indeed, there was nothing good there - not for anyone.

"...Did I hurt you?" He was hesitant. The question itself asked gently, barely above a whisper.

It spoke volumes to her.

"You didn't."

A blatant lie but Naruto didn't need to know that. Thankfully, he didn't bother pushing the subject either. Though it was for his own benefit, and his alone.

" _But, he knows._ "

"Well," Naruto began "you're not freaking out and I'm not in a lab strapped to a bed. I take it you're one of them? Or maybe something else?" Sona's only response was a raised brow. "The bird-people?" He flapped his arms for added effect, "I fought one last night. He cheated and I died. Again. Now here we are."

Cheated?

Again?

Sona frowned, "What color wings?" There was no doubt in her mind it was the Fallen, but she had to be sure. Anything is possible, after all. It would be stupid of her not to keep an open mind. Especially amidst rising tensions between the Factions.

Naruto tilted his head, eyeing her for a split-second.

Sona had to admit. In the darkly lit room, there was something ominous lurking behind those dulled blue jewels.

"Black."

Sona let out a tired sigh, her suspicions confirmed. She held his gaze as he waited for her response, and for a brief, minuscule moment - blue flashed a violent red. Then, it began to play out in her head again, for the hundredth time.

She blinked and it was gone.

" _What are you?_ "

The nurse's office was closed and classes hadn't started - yet, here she was. Sona being at school so early wasn't odd, on any normal day she'd be one of the first to arrive, freshly showered and ready to lead. This time however she was tired - covered in grime, with a broken arm and withholding tears - sharp pains tearing down her side.

The sun rose, light trickled in through the cracks of the windows.

A new day dawned. It didn't matter.

Last night is the only moment she'd be re-living for a long time.

Naruto averted his gaze, "You don't seem too shocked either." He found a stack of bookshelves and didn't look away. "I'm guessing it's common around these parts?"

The low tenor brought her out of whatever hole she'd fallen into, "Common enough." Sona said, inwardly scolding herself for the slip-up. "Although, I can say the same. You don't seem all that shaken up yourself. I believe you said that this isn't your first death either? If that's true, are you saying you've had this...episode occurs after every one?"

Another bout of silence.

Naruto was fully aware that he didn't have to answer her but it was just nice to talk to someone - anyone - about it. So he did.

"Yeah, for the most part." The blonde began, finding anything but her to look at. "The second my heart stops, I. I don't know. But, what I do know is that last night is bound to happen again." It's not like he could hide it. She was there, she knew.

A quiet thought struck him. What if there were more people watching? Waiting for this moment? Would he be killed on the spot now?

Probably not. She'd be stupid to try.

Still.

"Who are you?" Naruto moved the strands of golden locks from his view, kicked the plain white sheets off and sat on the edge of the bed. Finally finding her, his glare as piercing as her own.

Sona met his challenge, the flashbacks could wait.

"I'm a devil."

A test.

"Devil?" He toyed with the word. "What's that?"

Naruto failed.

Sona leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Eyeing him like he were an alien. Naruto was positive the frown hadn't left her face since he'd woken up.

"So you don't know, is it? How strange."

He mirrored her, "No. I don't. Care to explain?"

"In do time. There's one very crucial question I'd like to ask you first. " At his reluctant nod, she continued. "Does the term Sacred Gear ring any bells?"

Naruto thought it over, then shook his head a no.

"I see..." Sona trailed off. It didn't mean that he didn't have one, he might be unaware it's even there. " _But, what I saw last night._ " What other logical explanation could there be?

"Devil. Sacred Gear. Bird-people. Never heard of any of it." He said, adding a half-shrug to accentuate how much he didn't actually care.

"That's perfectly normal. You see, we aren't well known to the rest of the World. At least not publicly. We are the Supernatural. The fables, the mystery, the darkness that cast itself on Humanity. Your god's and demon's and everything in-between. What you encountered last night is one of the more dangerous of many Supernatural factions. The Fae, otherwise known as Fallen."

Naruto listened on intently as Sona explained what it was exactly that blew his lung to bits.

A Fae.

What was a Holy creature who caved to temptation and broke rules set forth by its God. As a result, once brilliant lavender wings turned an inky black. A permanent stain on perfection itself and a universal symbol of their Fall. It was confusing, to say the least. Then again she'd probably say the same if she knew his story.

Giant talking toad's who operated like a gang and loved booze came to mind. While it lacked any of that, this world was almost the same but fundamentally different. When he'd crashed landed, Naruto reached out as far as he could, practically grasping at straws - and while the Chakra was there - it was only enough to sustain life. Nothing like the vast ocean the blonde was used drifting in.

It was different. It wasn't home.

At that point Naruto realized, this time, he really was alone.

"That's, well, kind of hard to believe. I'll be honest. Then again I've seen it with my own eyes." He took a breath, looking twice his age. "I've seen weirder though. Last night's just a new kind of weird. But if you're not a Fae, then what are you?"

She'd been waiting for this, the smile on her face told him that much. Let it be known that it wasn't a friendly one either. More like the kind of smile a final boss would wear right before it unleashes its true power.

Naruto played a lot of video games in his often free time. RPG's happened to be his favorite.

"Like I said," the words left her lips, and horns grew above her hairline. Bat-wings sprouted behind and a thin, black tail flickered in the corner of his eye. "I'm a devil. And we are Sin incarnate."

"Ah," Naruto rubbed his chin while eyeing her newest features, "kinky."

Sona was already sure her previous evaluation of Naruto Uzumaki was wrong. What she'd heard and what she'd seen, so far, were two entirely different people sharing the same body. All of the events leading up this moment, and even now, told a different story.

"You're a bit dense, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

Sona shed her demonic appearance, "I suppose telling you about who I am won't matter either. It'll fly right over that empty head of yours. I know your type all too well. Hardheaded, stupid. So, we'll move on to what really matters. What happens next."

Naruto tilted his head, acting the fool.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't walk around as freely as you did before. Not when I know what's inside of you." She ignored the not-so-subtle twitch of his finger. "I happen to be in charge of this territory. It's my duty to keep the peace. And if you do anything stupid - which you definitely will - I'm the one who takes responsibility. Regardless of if it's my fault or not. If it weren't for your so-called trigger, I'd already be done with you. But since killing you is the absolute last thing I want. Keeping tabs on you is all that's left. Until I find a way to kill you that is. I still don't like you."

Naruto didn't bother to retort. She'd interrupt anyway. A fact he'd be getting used too.

"Now get dressed, we'll discuss this later. I've got a shower to take and only ten minutes to do it because of you. Also," her gaze fell, "I can see your print."

He followed her eyes, and for the first time noticed he was clad nothing but a pair of equally white and boring boxer shorts. His thighs pulling down on the fabric and outlining that lifelong companion.

A thick, palpable silence followed.

"Ah, my bad."

* * *

 **Everyone is (not) born equal**

* * *

When Naruto was fifteen years old, a red dawn consumed the Elemental Nations.

The terrorist organization Akatsuki brazenly declared themselves a major power and revealed their true intentions to the world - peace. As a result, whatever fragile veil that kept the other powers in check fell to pieces.

Alliances were formed, sides were chosen and the next two years were nothing short of history repeating itself. The Last War, as it came to be known.

Peace never came.

In those years he took many lives. Broken every promise he'd ever sworn too. Gave into the endless cycle.

Atop a mountain of regrets, however, one reigned supreme. The fact that, try as he might, Naruto couldn't remember what it was they were fighting for.

Only that at some point it was all he knew how to do.

When faced with life or death the only thing that matters is surviving - living to see another day, for whatever the reason - or you will die. Back home that was as easy breathing. Here, there was no war. No greater purpose to cling too or never-ending struggle to be a part of.

There was nothing, and it echoed.

"...And remember, Mitochondria is the powerhouse of a Cell..." Teacher number three went on, and on and on - with no reasonable end in sight. Naruto tuned him out in a matter of seconds.

This wasn't life or death.

It was Limbo.

The blonde frowned to himself, " _I shouldn't dwell on the past._ " Then again there wasn't much else for him to do.

"Psst, hey."

His newest condition didn't make things any better either. Kurama may have spared his life but the Fox damned his entire existence.

Naruto's hand came up to scratch the spot over his uniform.

Orochimaru would be jealous.

"Pssst!"

He licked his lips and fought back a sigh. "What?!" The blonde hissed, glaring at the smiling visage of his desk-mate. Yuto Kiba.

"You're frowning a lot today." The older blonde leaned in close, "You okay?"

Yuto is pretty - too pretty - like Haku. It confused Naruto. Especially since Yuto seemed to like being so friendly. Cooking his lunch for him and bringing it to class, making sure he didn't eat alone. Following him back to the Dorms and offering to spend the night.

Friendly stuff.

"I'm fine."

The class made a habit of comparing the two ever since his arrival. Whenever Yuto confronted them about it, their unified front was; "You're both blondes!" To which Yuto would quietly sulk away.

He'd even caught a few passing notes. The words brothers, split and fantasy sticking out on the paper.

What fantasy?!

"Well. I think you're lying. And, you know what else? I think you want to talk about it over lunch."

Naruto spared what was arguably his one and only friend a shrewd glance, "That depends. What did you make?"

"Beef."

"Deal."

A soft snicker set a fire in his cheeks and made his stomach flutter.

" _Damn you, Yuto!_ "

* * *

 **Everyone is (not) born equal**

* * *

"Now, I demand answers. What's with those frowns? You're usually unresponsive."

The two sat alone and undisturbed, perched in one of the many trees decorating the Kuoh Academy campus. Naruto was all-too-eager to dig into the meal and Yuto had to wait - and watch - as his fellow blonde practically inhaled the noodles.

"By the way," Yuto added, a weak smile masking his disgust, "that is still the single most disturbing thing I've ever laid eyes on."

"Yeah, well. Screw you. As for why I'm in a good mood. Last night I got some good sleep. Now I feel a lot better." Naruto paused, cheeks covered in soup. "Did you make any more?"

What a lame excuse.

"Thankfully, no."

Naruto blew a raspberry and Yuto was once again baffled. "I'm shocked though. You must have really been tired, for weeks on end," he laid it on rather thick," if one good night of sleep turns you into this."

Naruto grunted, "Turns me into what?"

"A human being."

Yuto didn't mean anything by it, but it was the wrong thing to say and he instantly knew. Naruto was odd like that. The weirdest things put him in a shock.

In a way, Yuto saw a little bit of himself in him.

"Kick rocks, pretty boy."

There's no point in apologizing. Yuto knew that. So, he tried to change the subject instead. "You owe me for the food by the way. Are you going to talk or am I going to have to cut you off?" A silly threat by any means, but it worked surprisingly well when it came to Naruto.

The blonde adored his cooking.

Blue eyes narrowed, "So. It was a set-up."

Yuto couldn't help but smirk. "Of course." He flipped his sun-kissed locks and radiated an aura of arrogance. "Now, speak," Yuto commanded.

Naruto shook his head, opened his mouth to explain, only to find that the words won't come out. Primarily because it didn't fucking matter. And what could he say anyway? I'm immortal. I died last night. Angels are real.

He'd sound even crazier than normal.

"Naruto?"

" _Another reminder. I suppose._ "

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Yuto looked ready to butt-heads but he beat him to the punch. "Unless you'll finally tell me about those bruises." A dirty trick, but he had no choice. He could spot them even with the clever conceals, the dark bruising around Yuto's fingers and wrists.

There's more too no doubt. Not to mention the scent of blood.

"That isn't fair, Naruto."

"More training? I didn't know fencing was so tough."

"...Please."

The bell rang. Lunch was over.

He jumped down, waved goodbye and left. Not once looking back.

Like that, Naruto ruined it - as he did so well.

* * *

 **Everyone is (not) born equal**

* * *

Come six-o-clock, the roar of the crowds died down. Replaced with nothing, his personal queue to make an exit.

Naruto slid off the table he'd been occupying and walked into the empty hallways, leaving the Library behind for another day. His thoughts walked alongside him, footfalls echoing from the extravagant walls.

Back home, they were probably parading down the streets of every Village. The people singing embellished achievements about legends forged within the fires of that terrible war. People with no rights to fame or glory.

And the Hero, Naruto Uzumaki.

"He died a Hero!" That's what they'd say. They'll tell stories of his 'meteoric' rise from dead-last to Warlord. How he alone tamed the raging spirit of the famed Nine-tailed Fox and fought alongside it. The noble actions he took during a bloody conflict so massive it engulfed every known part of the world.

Right down to his final, valiant sacrifice. They would remember a Hero.

How ironic. Him, heroic. Someone who fought for what was right. A shining beacon of justice or whatever.

It was almost funny.

A coward. That suited Naruto Uzumaki much better.

" _So much for not dwelling_."

Sona made a good point. Something had to be done. This was her territory, her city. That meant the chances of the devil-girl leaving him alone anytime soon were slim.

Which left him only one other option - run away.

" _I'll miss Yuto's cooking._ "

This wasn't his home. These weren't his people. He could never settle down or start a family. It would be like this for a long time, no point in getting comfortable. A life of forever drifting, going from one place to the other, that's what awaited.

All alone until the day he died.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

" _It's better this way. I'll never have to see any of those people again._ "

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Naruto pushed the exit doors open and stepped into the light. Pink clouds merged with the sun as it set over the land, giving way to thousands of stars. Dusk was his favorite time of the day. Naruto loved looking up at that beautiful, tangerine sky. It reminded him of home.

" _I wonder if that girl ever made it out alive?_ "

"Excuse me."

Naruto blinked softly, "Hmm?"

"A-Are you alright?" A silvery falsetto sang into his ears. "You've been standing staring at the, wait. D-Do I know you...?"

When he turned to face the speaker, Naruto cursed his terrible luck thrice over.

The girl gasped.

"It's you!"

The same girl from last night.

Long golden hair and strikingly green eyes, a single cowlick sticking out from the top - there's no mistaking it.

"Asia!" Someone yelled while running toward them.

The instant she turned her back to him, Naruto retread through the double-doors he'd previously come out of and opted to take a long way home. Speed-walking all the way.

" _I'm leaving tonight_."

* * *

 ***Shout out to my first flame. I love you very much and hope you have a good day.**


End file.
